


Insatiable

by merry_magpie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Female Character of Color, Fucking Machines, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "fucking machines" square for the Kink Bingo December mini-challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "fucking machines" square for the Kink Bingo December mini-challenge.

She could feel Arthur position the dildo while Merlin played with her nipples.

"Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin sighed.

Gwen felt him leave her as he went to fiddle with the machine. As the machine started Arthur's hand held her down to keep her from bucking heedlessly as the dildo nudged against her. The whirr of the motor started and it pushed into her, filling her up in increments. The sound of the motor faded away while she watched Merlin and Arthur kiss over her. Merlin stroked up her thigh as the dildo began to thrust and she sank into oblivion.


End file.
